


Защита

by rijsamurai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rijsamurai/pseuds/rijsamurai
Summary: После войны Гарри закрылся в доме крестного, но даже в пустом здании он умудрился найти себе неприятностиНаписано для Battle of Pairings в команду HarryRon
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 25





	Защита

На седьмой день без Рона одиночество уже начало давать Гарри по мозгам.

Гарри поморщился, вспомнив, что сам просил дать себе пространство. Рон долго упирался, но все-таки послушался, взяв обещание позвать его, если что-нибудь произойдет.

— Да, конечно, — заверил он Рона. — Но мне сейчас реально хочется… ну, справиться со всем этим самостоятельно, ладно?

Рон пожевал губу, но кивнул. Крепко обнял на прощание, долго не выпуская из кольца своих рук. Гарри тогда подумал, что Рон не хотел уходить с Площади Гриммо не из-за какой-то там заботы о Гарри, а потому что сам боялся оставаться один. Спросить об этом вслух он не решился, позволив Рону обнимать себя столько, сколько ему понадобится, чтобы уйти со спокойной душой.

Но спокойствие и рядом не стояло.

— Я не так боюсь оставлять тебя одного, как… боюсь оставлять тебя одного в _этом_ доме, понимаешь? — прошептал он, сдвинув брови.

— С Кричером не пропаду, все будет в порядке.

Так и было.

Сначала все было хорошо, но на четвертый день появилась необходимость обсудить с кем-нибудь сюжет рассказа, который он только что прочитал, на пятый Гарри случайно заперся в ванной комнате без палочки, на шестой словил паническую атаку после очередного кошмара о возвращении Волдеморта. И несмотря на то, что эти ментальные проблемы казались его личным делом (наконец-то, после стольких лет), в тот момент ему очень хотелось, чтобы кто-то оказался рядом.

Кричер в собеседники не особо годился. После истории с Регулусом год назад он подобрел, проникся к Гарри симпатией, стал его слушаться и лучше ухаживать за домом. А как готовил! Но проблема была в том, что от старости его шарики слегка заехали за ролики, а потому диалоги у них выходили немного бессвязными:

— Как дела, Кричер? — спрашивал его Гарри.

— Моя бедная хозяйка вложила в защиту дома всю себя, — бормотал в ответ Кричер.

— Тебе нужна помощь в чем-то?

— Она не любит одиночество, хозяин Гарри, — пытался объяснить ему Кричер, но Гарри не понимал, что значат эти слова.

Неужели Кричер намекал, что нужно побеседовать с портретом Вальбурги? Гарри и самому уже становилось одиноко, но, блин, не настолько же!

Светало. В окна проникали лучи солнца, освещая темные комнаты и коридоры особняка Блэков.

Мимо проковылял Кричер и тихо, чтобы не разбудить портрет Вальбурги, поведал Гарри, что на ужин собирается приготовить пирог, пока яблоки в кладовке все не испортились. Гарри его поблагодарил и, осторожно ступая, продолжил свой путь.

Он устроился в гостиной (стараниями Кричера она приобрела жилой вид) и принялся за очередную книгу, которую нашел в комнате Регулуса. Как ни странно, вкусы у них совпадали: Регулусу нравились хорошо продуманные детективные истории и приключенческая проза, тогда как у Сириуса почти все полки занимала учебная и научная литература. Гарри, привыкший видеть крестного в образе бунтаря-раздолбая, оказался не готов к такому открытию. Полуобнаженные девушки с плакатов комнаты Сириуса, казалось, издевательски смеялись, когда Гарри пытался читать пыльный фолиант о теории возникновения магии. Сухой беспристрастный текст нагонял тоску и сонливость, только пометки, сделанные рукой Сириуса, возвращали его к реальности. Похоже, в банде Мародеров мозгом был совсем не Ремус, как Гарри считал раньше…

Регулус же теперь представлялся Гарри эдаким мечтателем. Пока его старший брат сам себе устраивал приключения, Регулус предпочитал о них читать.

Маггловская литература тоже присутствовала в его коллекции. Такие книги он прятал под заколдованными обложками — подальше от глаз дорогой мамочки. Видно, «дурное» влияние Сириуса местами сказалось и на Регулусе. А может, дух бунтарства и противоречия был фамильной чертой всех Блэков, просто проявлялся у всех по-разному?

Гарри поежился: форточка опять приоткрылась, в гостиную ворвался сквозняк. Он завернулся в плед, отбросил книгу о пиратах на кофейный столик и подошел к окну. Только закрыв форточку, он вспомнил, что мог бы решить все взмахом волшебной палочки, не отрывая задницы от насиженной впадинки диванной подушки.

То ли от стресса последних событий он стал рассеянным, то ли просто отвык видеть свою родную палочку из остролиста целой и работающей, но Гарри постоянно ее терял. И для него это было совсем не характерно: волшебная палочка всегда воспринималась продолжением тела, забыть ее в другой комнате — все равно что войти в общественное место обнаженным. Неловко, некомфортно и страшно.

Гарри отвернулся от окна гостиной и широко зевнул, расставив руки в стороны. На кухонном столе перед ним уже стоял яблочный пирог. Совсем свежий, от ароматной корочки шел пар. Рот моментально наполнился слюной, живот заурчал. Столовые приборы, начищенные до блеска, сверкали в свете низкой люстры. Вчера Кричер заменил огарки на новые высокие свечи — и в помещении сразу же стало светлее и уютнее. В центре стола в вазе причудливой формы стояла сирень. Еще не раскрывшиеся молодые цветки пахли поздней весной.

Проигнорировав приборы — все равно его никто не увидит — Гарри схватил кусок пирога руками и склонился над тарелкой, чтобы крошки не осыпались на стол или одежду. Бездумно уставившись перед собой — прямо на вазу с увядающим букетом сирени — Гарри принялся есть. Пирог был совсем холодным, затвердевшим, а яблочная начинка оказалась кислой. Гарри поморщился, отбросил кусок и выплюнул в салфетку все, что не успел дожевать.

Нужно незаметно избавиться от невкусного пирога, чтобы не обидеть Кричера.

Гарри потянулся к поясу джинс, пытаясь нащупать палочку.

Черт, опять забыл ее где-то. То ли он стал рассеянным, то ли просто отвыкал от волшебства…

Взгляд Гарри скользнул к пустой вазе в центре стола. Стоит попросить Кричера добыть каких-нибудь цветов, чтобы оживить комнату. И заменить свечи в люстре — потекший воск скрывал собой пламя, разбрасывая по стенам кухни мрачные тени.

В гостиной его дожидалась начатая утром книга о безголовом всаднике — и Гарри направился туда.

Кажется, уже перевалило за полночь.

В темноте коридора он обо что-то споткнулся и едва не упал. Проглотив ругательства, чтобы не разбудить портрет миссис Блэк, Гарри прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть то, что попалось ему под ноги.

Нет, слишком темно.

Рука скользнула к поясу пижамных штанов в поисках палочки.

Ах да, он же ее забыл где-то…

Гарри присел на корточки и руками нашарил… плед? Странно, обычно же он лежит в гостиной… Кто мог обронить его в коридоре?

Гарри повесил плед на перила и, пожав плечами, продолжил свой путь в ванную комнату.

В небольшое окошко под потолком вовсю бил солнечный свет. Широко зевая, Гарри покрутил краники, оставив ванну набираться. Порыскал по полкам, нашел шампунь и выдавил несколько капель прямо под струю воды, чтобы появилась пена.

Забравшись ногами на стульчак, Гарри потянулся к окну, чтобы пустить в душную пропаренную комнату прохладный ночной воздух.

Когда его нога вновь коснулась пола, Гарри вскрикнул от неожиданности. Кругом была вода — причем очень холодная. В переполненную до краев ванну била большая струя. Что-то опять выкрутило все краны, решив затопить и без того проблемный дом Блэков.

Вода на полу доставала до щиколоток. Гарри закрутил все краны и открыл слив в полу. Небольшое стихийное бедствие теперь не казалось таким страшным.

Гарри снял с себя толстовку, джинсы и белье, оставив все на столешнице возле раковины, а затем забрался в ванну. Вода оказалась очень горячей, пришлось открутить кран с холодной водой.

Он вытянул ноги вперед, а голову откинул на бортик ванны.

Хорошо.

Маленькие пузыри пены шуршали, лопаясь от прикосновения к телам. За окном пели птицы, встречая рассвет, теплые руки обнимали его поперек груди.

— Гарри, — прошептал Рон у него за спиной, и Гарри почувствовал, как к его шее припали чужие губы.

Он застонал и выгнулся в объятьях Рона. Задницей Гарри чувствовал, что возбужден не только он.

Пальцы Рона трогали его везде, гладили, ласкали… проникали. Гарри с силой сжал бортики ванны, боясь ненароком выскользнуть из рук Рона. Проклятая ванна, проклятая пена, почему они решили сделать это здесь?

Рон остановился очень не вовремя. Все еще сжимая член Гарри одной рукой, он задал чертовски неуместный вопрос:

— Ты не думаешь, что мы торопимся? — прошептал он. Его губы касались левого уха Гарри.

— К-куда? — опешил от такой наглости Гарри.

Рон не ответил. Замер, как деревянный.

Из-за возбуждения дыхание давалось с трудом. Или это из-за руки Рона, давящей ему на грудь?..

— Рон, я… — Гарри попытался глубоко вдохнуть, но Рон стал давить сильнее, тянуть вниз, к воде.

Гарри стал вырываться, но когда услышал прямо возле уха холодный смех… _тот самый_ холодный смех, силы покинули его.

В отражении черного кафеля ему мерещились красные отблески, а потом несколько пар рук затащили его под воду.

Гарри почти потерял сознание, когда услышал над водой какой-то голос. Слов было не разобрать, проклятый лес рук удерживал его, не давая вынырнуть. Перед глазами что-то рябило: яркое, светлое.

Его тело вдруг что-то сильно подтолкнуло вверх.

И!

— Придурок утопленный! — прокричали ему в ухо.

Гарри открыл глаза. Он сидел в ванной, мокрые волосы противно липли к лицу, злой многорукий Рон, смеющийся голосом Волдеморта, исчез. Зато на полу, глядя на Гарри большими перепуганными глазами, сидел Рон. Настоящий Рон. Перегнувшись через бортик ванны, он крепко удерживал Гарри за плечо, чтобы тот не упал.

Вода была просто ледяной, тело онемело. Гарри хотел что-то сказать, но губы так дрожали, что он не смог произнести и слова.

А вот Рон продолжал ругаться:

— Пространство ему подавай, может, сразу тебе аккуратную петельку из веревки завязать, а?!

— Р-рон-н…

— Хорошо, что у Кричера мозгов побольше, чем у тебя и… — тут ярость Рона внезапно закончилась, он помотал головой и засмеялся: — Мерлиновы булочки, самому смешно такое говорить! Мозги-то — и у Кричера!

Рон взмахнул палочкой, и вода в ванне стала медленно теплеть.

Кожу закололо точно маленькими иголочками — тело отогревалось. Гарри наконец-то смог вздохнуть полной грудью.

— Что там тебе такое приснилось? Ты барахтался, словно тебя топят.

Не в силах что-то сказать, Гарри энергично закивал.

— Реально топили? — высоко подняв брови, спросил Рон. — А кто?

— Т-ты, — признался Гарри, обхватывая себя руками, — но не ты.

— Я, но не я? — переспросил Рон.

Гарри снова кивнул и посмотрел вниз, на воду. Он вдруг понял, что пенка вся давно полопалась, и Рону прекрасно видно… все.

Подтянув колени к груди, Гарри продолжил объяснять свой сон. Он постепенно приходил в себя, губы почти перестали дрожать. Эротические подробности Гарри опустил, сосредоточившись на части с удушением.

— … и еще там у тебя глаза красные были, я в отражениях видел, — закончил он пересказ.

Рон молчал — и Гарри был благодарен за это. В отличие от Гермионы, Рон никогда не лез к нему под кожу, пытаясь выведать все мельчайшие подробности вещей, о которых не всегда хотелось-то говорить вслух. Понятно, что Гермиона старалась узнать побольше деталей, чтобы решить ту или очередную проблему, и Гарри был ей благодарен, но… иногда она перегибала палку. И сейчас Гарри радовался, что его нашел Рон, а не Гермиона.

Вода все нагревалась и нагревалась, уже повалил пар. Все зеркала запотели.

— Рон, мне горячо, — сказал Гарри, все еще глядя вниз.

Вода начала бурлить, кожу обожгло, как огнем. Гарри попытался встать, но вдруг осознал, что не может пошевелиться.

— Но теперь-то у меня глаза не красные? — спросил Рон своим обычным голосом.

Он наклонился так, чтобы Гарри мог увидеть его лицо.

Гарри проглотил крик ужаса.

Лучше бы глаза Рона были красными! Нет, проклятые глазницы оказались пустыми, и оттуда ровным строем ползли пауки. Они ползли по лицу Рона, его рукам, некоторые из них падали в воду, но не тонули, а продолжали бежать по воде — прямиком к Гарри.

И вдруг свет исчез, а Гарри оказался на обычном полу, больно приложившись головой.

Кожу больше не жгло, но тело что-то сдерживало, не давало двигаться. Он заметался, словно в припадке, пытаясь освободиться.

— Да уймись же ты!

Свет резко ударил в глаза. Проморгавшись, Гарри увидел, что лежит на полу в гостиной, запутавшись в пледе, а над ними склонился обеспокоенный Рон.

Гарри сразу же вскочил, стараясь уйти от Рона как можно дальше. Он перескочил через диван, не глядя, схватил с комода что-то тяжелое и замахнулся, готовый запустить этим предметом в Рона.

— Да ты на хрен обалдел?! — вскрикнул Рон, с опаской глядя на Гарри.

— Оставь меня! — заорал Гарри.

— Гарри, я…

— Уходи!

— Да подожди ты!..

Но Гарри не стал дожидаться, когда эта тварь, выдающая себя за Рона, выкинет что-то еще. Он бросил в него предмет, оказавшийся миниатюрным мраморным бюстом Салазара Слизерина, и лихорадочно стал искать, чем бы запустить еще.

Но у самозванца было преимущество — волшебная палочка. Громко матерясь и одновременно извиняясь, он смог обездвижить Гарри заклинанием.

Гарри чуть не упал, но самозванец успел его подхватить и аккуратно уложить на пол.

Сердце Гарри пропустило удар, он не знал, чего ожидать.

— Приятель, я тебя уже минут десять пытаюсь разбудить, — тяжело дыша, поведал ему самозванец, усаживаясь на Гарри сверху. Он свел его запястья вместе и перехватил их одной рукой. — Я тебя сейчас расколдую, но ты не дергайся, как придурошный, ладно? Моргни два раза, если понял!

Гарри дважды моргнул. Все что угодно, лишь бы вырваться.

Самозванец выполнил обещание, пусть и продолжил сжимать его запястья одной рукой. Гарри временно затих, чтобы ослабить его бдительность.

— Не знаю, что тебе там снилось, но тебе надо наружу, — сказал самозванец.

В горле резко пересохло, сердце пыталось выпрыгнуть из груди. Интуиция кричала, что ему ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя слушать этого ублюдка, нельзя выходить из дома, нет, нет, нет.

— Нет, — хрипло прошептал Гарри.

Он точно знал, что там его ждет гибель, там опасно, вне дома он уязвим.

Самозванец опять выругался. Он слишком хорошо копировал Рона…

Гарри сумел высвободиться и ударить его по роже. Ублюдок заорал и, уронив палочку, схватился за нос.

Гарри подобрал откатившуюся палочку и направил ее на самозванца. У лже-Рона из носа текла кровь, но отчего-то он оставался спокойным, глядя на Гарри снизу вверх.

— Дебе бадо нар’жу, — повторил он, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза.

— Нет!

Самозванец недовольно закатил глаза и щелкнул пальцами:

— Гр’чер!

Раздался хлопок, рядом с Гарри возник Кричер. Домовик схватил его за штанину, и Гарри через мгновение оказался на аллее возле Гриммо, не успев отреагировать.

И все изменилось.

Паника отступила, свежий воздух наполнил легкие, голову перестало сжимать. Там, в доме, Гарри даже не замечал боль в висках, пока она резко не прекратилась и на него не свалилось внезапное облегчение.

Рон вышел из дома, все еще зажимая нос.

Теперь Гарри не сомневался, что этот Рон — настоящий. И поток ругательств, срывающийся с его губ, только подтверждал уверенность:

— Я дам дебя, а ды!..

Взмахом палочки Гарри залечил Рону кровоточащий нос, чтобы тот мог нормально разговаривать.

— Извини, — тихо сказал он, вдруг осознав, что вел себя, как безумный.

Рон вздохнул и, подхватив его под локоть, потянул в сторону сквера, чтобы скрыться от света фонарей.

Кричер уже успел куда-то незаметно исчезнуть.

— Нормально все, — сказал Рон, усадил Гарри на лавку, снял с себя джинсовую куртку и набросил ему на плечи.

Только тогда Гарри понял, что продрог.

— Ты еще когда спал, орал на меня за что-то. Ну я и догнал, что я там тебе жутью какой-то приснился, — продолжил Рон, присаживаясь рядом.

Гарри кивнул. При Волдеморте ему разное снилось, но еще никогда не снился сон внутри сна.

Рон приобнял его одной рукой, и Гарри положил голову ему на плечо. Он обессиленно обмяк, словно из него вытащили позвоночник.

— В общем, ты три недели на связь не выходил, и я…

— Три недели?!

— Ну да.

— Прошло же всего дней семь! — воскликнул Гарри и, прикинув в голове все события, с сомнением продолжил: — Ну максимум восемь…

— Ага, сейчас! — хохотнул Рон. — Слушай дальше. Я в камин залез, пытаясь дозваться. Но мне ответил Кричер. Я еще подумал — блин, сейчас наврет, как было с Сириусом, помнишь? Но Кричер, наоборот, за тебя беспокоился. Сказал, что хозяин Гарри бездумно бродит по дому, ничего не ест — только пялится в стол по нескольку часов, раскидывает вещи, затапливает дом…

— Я?

— Ты!

— Но…

— Да слушай же дальше! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Рон, хлопнув его по руке. — Кричер долго заламывал руки и все бормотал про мать ее Сириуса. И еще про защиту дома что-то там. Я сначала не понял, но, когда сюда перенесся, увидел в коридоре портрет ее. Портьеры были открыты, но эта стерва не орала, как обычно, а улыбалась, глаза закатив, как в наркоманском припадке. Меня даже не заметила. Ах, да, твоя палочка валялась там еще под картиной, — Рон вытащил из рукава палочку Гарри и положил ему на колени. — Я зашел в гостиную, а там ты на диване барахтаешься и бьешь себя книгой по башке. Ну и сразу понял, что тебя к хренам оттуда вытаскивать нужно.

Гарри смотрел перед собой, округлив глаза. Рон растерянно гладил его по плечу, ожидая какой-то реакции.

В голове квакающим голосом Кричера повторялась одна и та же фраза:

_— Она не любит одиночество, хозяин Гарри._

Кричер пытался его предупредить, но не совсем точно сформулировал свою мысль. Вальбурга… ну, или ее защита, не одиночество недолюбливала, а одиночек. Хотя, скорее, недолюбливала она всех, но воздействовать могла только на одного человека за раз.

Гарри вспомнил о крестражах Волдеморта и передернулся. Кажется, его подсознание тоже пыталось ему что-то сказать, явив того красноглазого Рона.

Он потеснее прижался к Рону, вдруг вспомнив про ту… более чувственную часть своего сна.

Внезапный порыв заставил его приблизиться к Рону и коснуться губами его губ. Рон не ответил на его поцелуй, но… не отстранился.

— Э-э, — протянул он с нервной улыбкой, когда Гарри сам разорвал поцелуй.

— Извини, я сам не ожидал, это от шока все или… — затараторил Гарри, вскакивая с лавочки.

Он сам не мог объяснить свой поступок и откуда желание взялось в его голове. До этого тупого сна он о Роне в таком смысле даже и не думал!

Ему хотелось сбежать, но Рон схватил его за руку, мягко и настойчиво.

— Приятель, я бы может и не прочь, но что-то это немного внезапно, — объяснил он. В темноте Гарри не видел, но насколько он знал Рона, тот сейчас точно сидел весь красный. — Давай просто никуда не гнать, ага? Мне бы там с Гермионой разобраться сначала…

Гарри только сейчас вспомнил о Гермионе и удивился, что Рону там с чем-то надо разбираться. Их отношения со стороны казались идеальными, странно, что он вообще об этом забыл.

Ах да, три недели. За этот срок могло произойти что угодно…

— Да, хорошо. Не гнать. Мне нравится.

Ему самому не помешало бы разобраться со своими чувствами к Рону. Если они вообще были…

— Только сначала тебе жилище новое найдем, — сказал Рон, тоже поднимаясь с лавки. — А потом уже можем не гнать сколько угодно.

Гарри с облегчением вздохнул и улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
